Act 20.7: Tail After Tail
Chapter Navigation Missions Normal= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Gate Knight Description "I will give you the best soldiers." Dialogue Eva: Did you see that? Eva: The general has too much faith in Rufus. Eva: That punk is disgracing Legis! Marcus: ...... Eva: And the Queen! Eva: Why is she here and ruining things? Eva: There will be more soldiers at the gate because the Queen is in the border. Eva: Arghhhh! So annoyed! Brady: I don't feel comfortable with what the Queen said. Brady: Asking us to help her because Heitaros' invasion is going to happen soon... Brady: I think the general is swayed by those words. Brady: Marcus, what should we do now? Brady: I'm afraid that everything we have prepared is going to be for nothing. Marcus: But... Marcus: I think we might be able to turn the situation around... Marcus: What do you think, Tristan? Brady: T-Tristan? Eva: When did... Tristan: Don't be surprised. Sneaking in is my specialty. Tristan: Anyways... Do you mean that, Marcus? Marcus: I don't know how to joke. Marcus: We might not have a second chance. Marcus: I don't want to miss this opportunity. Tristan: Is that so? Tristan: Then I'll try my best. Marcus: I'm sorry for all the difficult requests. Tristan: It's okay. Tristan: It's my pleasure to help my friends. Tristan: Be ready. ---- Tristan: Hello, Changhae. Deep Ocean: Oh, who's this? Tristan? Underworld First Lord: Huh? How dare a person from the wilderness talk like that to a master! Underworld First Lord: You! How dare you disobey the law! Deep Ocean: Stop it. Deep Ocean: He's a very useful person. Deep Ocean: The First Lord often uses him too. Underworld First Lord: Oh... is that so? Deep Ocean: The origin doesn't matter when a person has a conversation with another person. Deep Ocean: I, who studied in the Demon World Deep Ocean: should set an example as a leader. Deep Ocean: Hahahaha! Tristan: You are a great leader. ---- Tristan: I heard you ran into trouble today. Deep Ocean: Oh, you already heard. Deep Ocean: I want to get revenge... Deep Ocean: He won't let me take the soldiers. Deep Ocean: What did he say? Deep Ocean: He said he can't control gate soldiers. Deep Ocean: His excuse is very logical. Deep Ocean: Damn. Tristan: There's an easy solution. Tristan: I will make a reason for you. Deep Ocean: You? How? Tristan: Those people who humiliated you today, they are not easy targets. Tristan: They are members of Haros Justice Army. Deep Ocean: What? that Haros Army? Tristan: Yes. I heard that the whole village is a base for Haros Army. Tristan: The Haros Army that always causes trouble. Tristan: You can get all the gate soldiers if you say you're going to wipe out the army. Tristan: You can make a contribution by wiping out Haros Army and keeping the Queen. Tristan: If gate soldiers are with you, nothing will stop you. Deep Ocean: Oh oh! Deep Ocean: Tristan... Deep Ocean: I knew I could count on you! ---- Deep Ocean: That was fast. Deep Ocean: Everything went as planned! Tristan: I wish you luck. Deep Ocean: Yes! Deep Ocean: Go! My soldiers! ---- Ryan: What? What is this army! Lass: Are they planning to wipe out this village from the map? Elesis: Ronan! Get Harpe and Her Highness! Elesis: And Rufus! Guide them! Rufus: What are you going to do? Elesis: Get the Queen out of here first! Elesis: We'll block them to waste time and retreat. Elesis: Go! Hurry! Marcus: Then shall we fight together? Eva: Hmm! The air... smells so sweet! Brady: Leave the front to me. ---- Lass: Huff, huff. Sieghart: Phew! Sieghart: That was some exercise. Jin: I'm tired... Jin: But is this it? Jin: Weren't there a lot more? Lire: Right. Lire: I feel like the core is gone. Ley: Where did all the army soldiers go? Russell: I don't know... what's happening. Lass: Oh... they tricked us! Lass: They knew we were going to make the Queen escape! Elesis: Where did the Queen go? Arme: Oh! They said they're going to run away through a cave. Elesis: Let's follow them. Elesis: She's in danger. Tail After Tail Description "Can you tell us where the enemies went?" Dialogue Russell: Right here. Russell: I told them to go through the cave. Ryan: Look over there! Ryan: Underworld soldiers! Lass: Elesis was right. Lass: We weren't holding them back. Lass: They were holding us back. Elesis: We have to hurry! ---- Amy: Hm. Amy: Where did they go? Lime: Looking at these coyotes... Lime: I think they walked across the coyotes' habitat. Sieghart: Good eyes! Lime: I'm always watching out for things with my round eyes! Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story